It Started With a Note
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: It started with a note, sweet and short, then it turn into multiple notes all lovable. By the sixteenth note, things took a sudden turn. Now between the sick and twisted notes as well as strange phone calls, Angel doesn't know how much longer she can keep her sanity. Rated M for Sexual Content later one. Zoro x OC. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Angel belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you wish to read the Reader Insert version of this story** **it's on my Wattpad (Punklovergirl68), Archive of Our Own (Punklovergirl68), and Deviantart (XemogothgirlX). However, it will not be on my Quotev because the rules of that site say stories containing sexual content are not allowed on there.**

 **Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this story. It was inspired by various fan-fics I've read on here and I really wanted to do a story like this one before. Especially one with suspense.**

* * *

How did it all start? Well, if I had to guess, I would say that it all started when I had received that very first note…

It was relatively early in the morning when I had arrived at work, feet dragging down the hall between the many cubicles of the office I worked in. Tiredly looking all around me at the very few employees that were already in their seats and typing away at their computers while more were still spilling in through the front door of the first level. Clutched in my hand was a styrofoam cup filled to the brim with freshly brood coffee I had poured for myself from the breakroom. I gave a slight nod of greeting at my fellow coworkers who I stared at with half-lidded eyes. Once I had finally made it to my cubical, I came to a halt at the entrance of my workspace when I had spotted the folded-up piece of paper that gently rested on top of my empty desk.

"What in the world…?" I muttered, voice trailing off near the end as I sat my cup of coffee down along with my purse and workbag that held my laptop and some important paperwork that still needed to be turned in. Sitting down in my office chair, I quickly snatched up the piece of paper, turning it around in my hand as I stared at it. There was no name or address written on it or any real indicator of who had left the piece of paper on my desk at all. Though I was quick to assume that the note had to be for me seeing how it had been placed on my desk and already I was starting to unfold it. Owlishly blinking my eyes as I read over the neatly written sentence.

 ** _"Your beauty shines like no other, the way your voice makes my heart beat quickly within my chest and cause my knees to grow weak brings me nothing but joy."_**

I felt my cheeks immediately flare up in embarrassment as I folded the note back up and pressed it against my chest—similar to how a school girl would upon receiving a love letter. ' _Sweet_ ' was the one word that came to mind as I let a wide smile grace my lips. Quickly unfolding the note once again, I started to read and reread the words written out over and over. Once the embarrassment and excitement had calmed down, I realized that I didn't quite recognize the handwriting at all. I've worked in this building for over two years now and had become well acquainted with everyone who worked on my floor handwriting—both the good and the bad.

I soon became lost in thought for a moment, wondering if the letter had come from someone on one of the higher levels of the building or maybe someone from the floors below my own. The way the sentence flowed smoothly and even sounded a little cheesy made me wonder if a certain lovestruck cook had been the one to write it. But, quickly thought that impossible as I remembered that the blond worked at the restaurant across the street. I doubted he would have been able to sneak into the office just to give me a note. Especially when one would take into consideration that the man was a womanizer.

Leaning back into my office chair, I closed my eyes in thought. Luffy? No, the man may have been sweet and strangely enough had nice handwriting, but he was awful when it came to romantic things. I found myself ranking through the many names of my male coworkers, dismissing each and everyone for one reason or another. "You know, if the boss catches you slacking off, he'll throw a fit" a calm and delicate voice piped up from the entrance of my cubical.

"Hm?" I hummed, peeking an eye open to find Robin standing there with a stack of papers bundled up inside a folder in her arms. She was the personal secretary of the boss and was a very good friend of mine. "Is that so? Do you plan on ratting me out?" I asked, stretching my arms upwards and back as I gave the woman a wide smile.

"Maybe" was all she said with a smile of her own before she disappeared down the hall and back towards the elevator that she would be taking up to the top floor where her office was located. With a shake of my head, I pulled open my desk drawer and dropped the note inside before gently closing it, so it wouldn't make too loud of a sound.

"Well, time to get to work" I said, cracking my fingers as I reached down for my work bag and pulled out my laptop.

-Later-

Gently rubbing my eyes, I flickered my gaze away from the document that I had been typing up and towards the small digital clock located at the bottom right corner of my computer screen. Pleased to find that it was already time for my lunch break. "Angel!" I jumped at Nami's sudden loud voice as both she and Vivi stood at the entrance of my cubical. Both held their bags in their hands as one peered in at me with a shy smile and the other had her hands on her hips. "Let's go, you promised you'd have lunch with Vivi and me" the orange haired woman huffed impatiently as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist" I rolled my eyes as I pushed away from my desk, quickly saving my work and shutting the computer down. Grabbing my purse as I stood and stretched my limbs out, I joined up with the two women. "So, I guess we're eating at the Baratie again" I said.

"Of course, why wouldn't we? It's just across the street" Nami smiled as she took the lead while the three of us walked down the hall. Heels lightly clicking against the floor as both Vivi and I tried to keep up with her.

"That place is so expensive though, why do you keep eating there? I thought you didn't like spending money" I pointed out, peering into every cubical I passed by. Some were empty and others still had their occupants sitting inside, working away at whatever assignment they had been given.

"I do, but I think you already know the answer as to why I like going there" Nami gave a devilish smile as she looked back at me with a wink. I stared at her for a few minutes in thought before a sudden realization hit me as my lips formed a circular shape. ' _Oh, that's right, she goes there for the discount he always gives her_ ' I shook my head as I started to think of a certain blond-haired chef. Sanji was a good man and an excellent cook, but sometimes I wondered why he hadn't been fired yet for all the discounts he gave to every beautiful woman that walked through those restaurant doors. Hell, I've seen him give some of the meals away for free sometimes, paying for them with his own salary.

With a small sigh, I smiled as the three of us reached the elevators. The second we entered one, a small shiver ranked up my spine as I had the sudden feeling that someone was drilling holes into the back of my head. Turning around, I caught the gaze of a pair of steel colored eyes staring me down before the elevator doors fully shut and begun its descent.

-Later-

Yawning, I shut my laptop down once more and started to put everything away as I gathered up my things. I could already hear everyone else around me start to do the same thing as they prepared for the end of the workday and make their way back home to their pets, family, or nothing at all expect an empty home. Standing, I straightened out my dress shirt and flattened out the crinkles in my skirt before looking towards my closed desk drawer. Wondering if I should bring the note along with me, but soon shook my head as I exited out of my cubical and out into the hallway. Ready to go home.

"Angel!" I groaned as someone suddenly slammed into my body, their arms wrapping tightly around me in the process. Stumbling forward, I paled as I felt my heels give out underneath me and painful twist my feet from the sudden action. But, I held strong and kept my balance as not to fall face first onto the floor.

"Hello, Luffy" I grunted out as I stared down at the raven-haired man that was clinging to me. His arms were wrapped tightly around my person while his chin rested against my chest as he held me in place. "Hey guys" I said when I noticed the three other coworkers that stood there, snickering at the scene in front of them. "Now, exactly what is it you wanted, Luffy?" I asked as I directed my attention back towards the man clinging to me.

"We're heading out to get drinks and wanted to know if you'd like to come along" Zoro was the one to answer my question, his smooth voice causing goosebumps to appear on my skin upon hearing it. Keeping my attention directed on Luffy, I watched as he excitedly nodded his head, confirming that what the moss haired man had said was true. Opening my mouth, my eyes quickly flashed with hesitation as I looked between the four men that all stared at me with hopeful stares before finally, I heaved a sigh and shook my head.

"Sorry, I can't tonight, I'm going to be busy."

"Watching random videos online 'til midnight is not busy work" Usopp said, sheepishly smiling as I shot him a glare before slowly smiling myself. Struggling a little, I pried Luffy's arms off me and turned away from the group, raising a hand as a way to silently say bye.

"In my book it does, see you all tomorrow and don't go getting too drunk, you hear?" I called back, chuckling at the chimes of "bye" and "yes ma'am" that reached my ears. Entering one of the elevators, it didn't take me long to reach the bottom floor with a few other coworkers and exit the building. Quickly walking to my car and climbing into the driver's seat, I was excited to get home. Once I was comfortably situated and ready to leave, I watched as Luffy and the others passed by, all of them waving at me as they walked by my car and towards their own. I returned the gesture before finally starting up my vehicle and drove off.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you wish to read the Reader Insert version of this story** **it's on my Wattpad (Punklovergirl68), Archive of Our Own (Punklovergirl68), and Deviantart (XemogothgirlX). However, it will not be on my Quotev because the rules of that site say stories containing sexual content are not allowed on there.**

 **Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this story. It was inspired by various fan-fics I've read on here and I really wanted to do a story like this one before. Especially one with suspense.**

* * *

I groaned at the sound of my alarm clock going off and grabbed the pillow underneath me, pulling it out and placing it over my face in the process. Loudly moaning in irritation straight into it as I laid there for a few seconds. Now regretting the fact that I had stayed up an extra hour late last night to watch cat videos, which had me wondering how I ended up on that side of YouTube last night again. Despite trying to smother myself with the pillow in an attempt to block out the screaming alarm clock, I found that the rectangular box wasn't going to cease until I did something. Huffing, I rolled over towards the side of my bed where the alarm clock was located and slammed my hand down on top of it over and over until I finally found the switch to turn it off.

When the machines loud screeches came to a halt, the room was finally bathed in a peaceful silence that had me sighing in relief. Slowly I sat up, barely finding the energy to push myself to stand as my eyelids started to fall shut once more and my body attempted to fall back down onto my bed. It wasn't until it decided to change course and fall forward towards the floor did I finally start moving and began to prepare for the day.

-Later-

Humming a small tune, I boredly scrolled through my phone while eating breakfast that mainly consisted of a bowl of cereal and nothing else, and sipped at the instant coffee I had prepared just a few moments ago. It wasn't strong or nearly as great as the coffee at my workplace—that I was sure to get a cup of once I got there for that extra boost. Quickly finishing off the last of my breakfast and coffee, I dumped both dishes into the sink as a reminder that they would need to be washed the second I got home. With one last check around the house to make sure everything was off and locked before finally I left the house and got into my car. Keeping both hands on the wheel as I drove down the street, going a little over the speed limit due to the lack of cars that were out on the road.

I couldn't help but let my mind start to wonder a little as I thought back to the note from yesterday that was still probably in my desk drawer. ' _Will I get another one? Probably not, that might have been a one-time thing and it probably wasn't even for me to begin with_ ' I bitterly thought. There really hadn't been a name on it that specified who the note was for and since I didn't recognize the handwriting I could deduce that someone that didn't work on my floor had just probably misdelivered the note. Such a thing had happened before with another employee when their husband had accidentally put flowers on Luffy's desk instead of his wife's, I couldn't help but laugh a little at the memory.

Then another thought struck me, one that was petite as I found myself wondering if the note had been left on my desk to distract me. Things have been tensed at the office since a few other employees and myself found ourselves now fighting for the chance of getting a promotion. The boss said that he would be promoting one employee at the end of the year and said employee would move up a floor as well as get extra pay. Did I need the money? Not really, but it would have been nice to have the cash laid off to the side in case something was to happen.

Would I ever take it from someone who really needed it? No, I could never bring myself to selfishly take money from someone who was in dire need of it. But, none of the other employees I was competing against had come out and admitted that they really needed the promotion yet. So, I found no reason in backing down. Once my car was parked in its designated parking spot, I leaned back in my seat and started to rub at my eyes—already feeling tired.

I decided it was best not to think too much on the note and pushed it to the back of my mind as I entered the building. Walking through the main floor, I waved at the two lower secretaries that sat behind their desks. I wasn't really sure what they did because unlike Robin, they didn't really have to go off and run tasks for the boss. So, all I could figure was that they were meant to tell the raven-haired woman or boss in advance that he had a visitor or that someone suspicious was hanging around the building. They barely seemed to pay any attention to me as I entered one of the elevators and pressed the button for my floor.

Just before the doors fully closed, two hands reached out and stopped them as I was soon greeted by two familiar faces—Law and Zoro—entering the elevator. Both stood on either side of me as one of them pressed the exact same button I had pressed just moments ago. I expected Law to be at the office this early in the morning but was quite surprised to see the moss haired worker here. He was known for coming in at the last minute, always cutting it close. If I remember correctly, Luffy had once mentioned to me that the man was quite terrible with directions or something along those lines.

Giving the two a nod of acknowledgment, I faced forward and stared ahead at the metal doors that slipped shut as the elevator started to move. "So, you're here early" I was the first one to break the silence as I attempted to strike up a conversation. Law didn't say a word—in fact, he barely even glanced my way—while Zoro's head perked up and he cast a side glance towards me.

"Yeah, well Nami said I need to start heading in early instead of cutting it close like I always do. Said I'd get fired or something like that if the boss found out" the moss haired man said, a light blush dusting over his cheeks as he looked away. "Not my fault the building seems to keep changing its location" he grumbled, causing me to raise an eyebrow before shaking my head and letting silence engulf the three of us once more. Once the elevator reached its destination and the doors opened, I said a small bye to the two men and started to make my way towards the break room.

Only to halt in my steps to peer back the second I heard the sound of footsteps following close behind me. "Zoro? Are you getting coffee as well?" I curiously asked, watching the moss haired man nod his head as his footsteps fell into sync with my own.

"Yeah, it's usually the first thing I get when I come in."

"Huh, didn't know that. Then again, you do usually come in late" I said, mumbling the last part to myself. "Um, so how did things go at the bar last night?" I asked, feeling a little nervous as I tried to strike up a conversation with the man.

"Good, though we did get kicked out after a while" he responded.

"Let me guess, Usopp and Luffy somehow caused it" I said, snickering as I listened to Zoro grunt before nodding his head.

"They brought Chopper along with us as well since you wouldn't come" he suddenly said as we entered the break room and made our way over to the coffee machine where a fresh batch of coffee was already made. I sent Robin a small wave when I spotted her seated at the breakroom table with a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. I assumed that the boss hadn't shown up yet.

"Really? Never took the little guy as a drinker" I said, thinking of the small man that served as the company's personal doctor. Chopper was a very short man with wild brown hair and unique oxen colored eyes. Even for how young he was, he had proven himself to be an amazing doctor that took me by surprise the first time I had met him. Zoro only grumbled his response as he poured two cups of coffee into the provided styrofoam cups that were stacked beside the coffee machine. "Thanks" I smiled as the moss haired man offered me a cup and watched as I took a small sip of it before taking a seat at the table across from Robin.

"Surprise to see him here early" Robin said as we both watched the man wave bye before exiting the breakroom and leaving us alone.

"I know, it's weird" I muttered in agreement as I decided to stay and chat with the raven-haired woman instead of returning to my cubical with my cup of coffee like I normally would. As the minutes ticked by, it wasn't long before I downed the rest of my drink—that had become cold due to my long chat with Robin—and bid the older woman goodbye before heading off towards my cubical. As I passed by the other cubicles, I peered into each one—some empty and some full—before finally stopping at the entrance of one of them and peering inside at its occupant. My hand immediately shot up to cover my mouth to muffle the sound of my giggling. He hadn't been there for very long and already Zoro was passed out asleep at his desk with his face pressed against the keyboard.

His coffee cup sat beside him, still full and already starting to turn cold as he snoozed away. "Dork" I chucked with a small shake of my head as I continued on my way before stumbling backward when I suddenly ran into a strong chest.

"Watch where you're going, imbecile!" a deep, masculine voice snapped.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
